This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment often contain displays. A display includes an array of pixels for displaying images to a user. Display driver circuitry such as source line driver circuitry may supply data signals to the array of pixels. Gate line driver circuitry in the display driver circuitry can be used to assert a gate line signal on each row of pixels in the display in sequence to load data into the pixels.
Clock signals are distributed to registers in the gate line driver circuitry using clock signal distribution lines. Power is consumed when driving clock signals onto the clock signal distribution line. Excess power consumption can lead to undesired effects such as reduced battery life.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to reduce the amount of power consumed when distributing clock signals in the gate driver circuitry of a display.